There are many different types of screwdrivers for turning many different types of screws. However, all these screwdrivers suffer from the same problem in that for any given need one can never find a screwdriver having the right length, the right width and the right tip. A person generally has to purchase separate screwdriver units for different length screwdrivers, as well as different size and type screws. This results in many different screwdrivers which add considerable cost to the tool sets of many household, industry and repair garages.
Moreover, many times a person needs to reach a certain screw in a tight spot with a screwdriver that is not long enough or with a screwdriver that has a shaft that is too wide. But when the person switches to a different screwdriver having a longer shaft, unfortunately the tip is too big or small for the screw, or the shaft is too wide for the tight spot.
For all these reasons, there is a real need for a screwdriver having extension shafts so the screwdriver can be lengthened or shortened without changing the size of the tip or the width of the shaft. The inventor is not aware of any screwdriver in which different length extensions can be interchanged for different applications, and he has consulted tool vendors who are also not aware of such a screwdriver.